Cyndy Lauper
Wiki Links *http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Cyndi_Lauper *http://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/Cyndi_Lauper *thumb|310pxhttp://bones.wikia.com/wiki/Avalon_Harmonia Kindheit und Jugend Cyndi Lauper kam am 22. Juni 1953 als Cynthia Ann Stephanie Lauper in New York City zur Welt. Ihr Vater ist der schweiz- und deutschstämmige Fred Lauper, ihre Mutter die aus Kampanien in Süditalien (andere Quellen geben Sizilien an) stammende Cathrine Dominique (eigentlich Catarina Papaleone). Cyndi Lauper wuchs mit ihrer Mutter, ihrem Stiefvater und ihren beiden Geschwistern, Fred und Ellen, in einem Einwandererviertel im New Yorker Stadtteil Queens, 104. Straße, auf. Cyndi begeisterte sich sehr früh für Musik und lernte Gitarre spielen. Ihre schulischen Leistungen waren nach eigenen Angaben schlecht. Nach häufigem Schulwechsel gelang ihr der Bildungsabschluss erst im vierten Anlauf. Karriere Anfänge Lauper verließ ihr Elternhaus und wagte den Schritt in die Unabhängigkeit. Sie begann als Aushilfe im Secondhand-Laden einer Freundin zu arbeiten und entdeckte dort das für ihre spätere Musikkarriere so wichtige Interesse für extravagante Kleidung. So rückte bei ihren ersten Auftritten in der Öffentlichkeit insbesondere ihr schrilles Bühnen-Outfit in den Fokus der Berichterstattung. Während dieser Zeit lernte sie auch David Wolff kennen, mit dem sie dann ein kleines Apartment bewohnte. Er wurde nicht nur ihr Lebenspartner, sondern auch ihr Manager und begann in dieser Funktion, sie mit Schlüsselfiguren der Musikszene bekannt zu machen, was in der Anfangsphase nicht zu fruchten schien. Lauper tourte mit zahlreichen Cover-Bands durch die New Yorker Clubszene. In späteren Interviews äußerte sie sich abfällig über diese Zeit. Songs aus dieser Schaffensperiode, etwa Israel Lights, entsprachen nach eigenen Aussagen nicht ihrem musikalischen Stil, sah sie sich selbst doch als Rocksängerin. Die hohe Frequenz der Auftritte führte 1977 zu einer Überreizung ihrer Stimmbänder, die sie zu einer einjährigen Schaffenspause zwang. 1979 veröffentlichte Cyndi Lauper ihre erste Single, eine Coverversion des Fleetwood-Mac-Songs You Make Lovin' Fun. Diese Single erschien jedoch nur in geringer Stückzahl und Lauper selbst besaß jahrelang kein einziges Exemplar. Erst Ende der 90er Jahre erhielt sie von einem Fan ein Exemplar als Geschenk überreicht. Ihr kommerzielles Debüt beurteilt sie selbst eher kritisch. Sie habe einfach nur singen und so klingen sollen wie Fleetwood-Mac-Sängerin Stevie Nicks. Als David Wolff sie im selben Jahr mit John Turi bekannt machte, sollte sich dies für ihre weitere Karriere als Glücksfall erweisen. Mit Turi, Johnny Murelli, Arthur Neilson und Lee Brovitz gründete sie die Band „Blue Angel“. In dieser Formation erschien bei Polydor ein Album gleichen Namens, das in den Niederlanden Platz 37 der Charts erreichte. Die Arrangements waren geprägt vom Stil der späten 1950er und frühen 1960er Jahre. 1980–1989 1979 entwickelte sich in den USA durch den enormen Erfolg von Pat Benatar ein neuer musikalischer Frauentyp, selbstbewusst und auch in der Lage, erfolgreichen Rock herauszubringen. Diese Entwicklung erleichterte es Cyndi Lauper, bei den Plattenfirmen Gehör zu finden. 1983 wurde sie von Epic unter Vertrag genommen, und Rick Chertoff produzierte mit ihr das Album She’s So Unusual, das über weite Teile von Mitgliedern der US-amerikanischen Folkrock-Formation The Hooters eingespielt wurde. Anfangs noch von den Radiostationen belächelt und wenig gespielt, wurde ihr Video Girls Just Want to Have Fun auf MTV häufig gesendet und die Single wurde zu einem Hit. Auch das Album wurde ein Erfolg, She's So Unusual verkaufte sich weltweit 15 Millionen mal und avancierte damit zum seinerzeit erfolgreichsten Debütalbum eines Solokünstlers. Mit dem Erfolg wuchs auch Laupers Selbstbewusstsein. Ihr oft belächelter Kleidungsstil prägte die Mode der achtziger Jahre nunmehr entscheidend mit. Die Singles Girls Just Want to Have Fun und Time After Time – Letzteres geschrieben zusammen mit „The Hooters“-Keyboarder Rob Hyman, der im Studio auch die Zweitstimme übernahm – erreichten hohe Chartplatzierungen und ihre Musikvideos werden als stilprägend für die Branche angesehen. Sie gehörte zu den ersten MTV-Stars. Sie absolvierte eine große Tournee durch die US-Bundesstaaten und provozierte mit der Single She Bop einen landesweiten Skandal, indem sie das Thema Masturbation offen ansprach, was zu Boykotten zahlreicher Radiostationen führte. Die daraus resultierende Publicity war dem Erfolg der Single eher zuträglich. Die Promotion des Albums kostete nach Laupers Worten so viel Zeit, dass sie Familienmitglieder und Freunde in ihren Musikvideos mitspielen ließ, um mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen zu können. Von 1984 bis 1985 trat Lauper in Wrestling-Shows der damaligen World Wrestling Federation auf, in denen sie als Managerin von Wendi Richter fungierte. David Wolff und WWF-Boss Vince McMahon ermöglichten diese Auftritte. Später sagte Cyndi Lauper, dass es ihr Spaß gemacht, sie aber in ihren musikalischen Aktivitäten behindert habe. Deshalb blieb es auch bei wenigen Auftritten, u. a. bei der ersten WrestleMania. Lauper sang im Januar 1985 bei USA for Africa1 und lieferte im gleichen Jahr mit Good Enough einen Beitrag zu Richard Donners Film Die Goonies ab. Diese Mitarbeit führte zu einer Distanzierung von der Plattenindustrie. Das Einspannen in die Marketingmaschinerie, die den Film umgab, missfiel ihr. Beim Dreh des begleitenden Musikvideos zog sie sich eine schwere Erkältung zu, die sie zur Absage ihrer Mitwirkung bei Live Aid zwang. 1986 kam mit True Colors Laupers zweites Album auf den Markt. Es zeigte die Sängerin zwar auch noch mit grell gefärbter Haarpracht, aber nach Einschätzung vieler Kritiker musikalisch und künstlerisch gereifter. Trotz der Hitsingle True Colors, die es bis auf Platz 1 der US-Charts schaffte, blieb das Album hinter den kommerziellen Erwartungen zurück. Dennoch markierte die begleitende Tournee nach eigener Einschätzung den Höhepunkt ihres Künstlerlebens. Die massiven Sicherheitsvorkehrungen führten zu einer zunehmenden Distanzierung von den Fans, was Lauper bewog, ihre Karriere in eine andere Richtung zu entwickeln. Dies machte sich auch in der privaten wie professionellen Trennung von David Wolff bemerkbar. 1988 stand Lauper für ihr Hollywood-Debüt Vibes – Die übersinnliche Jagd nach der glühenden Pyramide vor der Kamera. Der Auftritt handelte ihr harsche Kritik ein. Viele Beobachter sahen in dem Film lediglich ein rein auf den Star zugeschnittenes Vehikel ohne künstlerische Eigenständigkeit. Hole in My Heart, die Single aus dem Soundtrack zu diesem Film, zeigte noch einmal die grelle schrille Cyndi Lauper, konnte aber nicht an frühere Verkaufserfolge anknüpfen. Im Anschluss daran begannen die Arbeiten zu dem Album A Night to Remember, das 1989 erschien. Lauper versuchte sich an einer Neudefinition ihres Images als elegant und sexy zugleich. Trotz großen Zuspruches aus der Musikbranche äußerte sich Lauper selbst im Nachhinein unzufrieden über die Produktion. Zwar schrieb sie die meisten Titel selbst, wurde aufgrund massiver Einflussnahme seitens der Plattenfirma allerdings in ein Korsett gepresst, das nicht ihrer Persönlichkeit entsprach. Auch die Fans taten sich schwer, die neue, elegante Cyndi Lauper zu akzeptieren. So blieb das Album weit hinter den Verkaufserwartungen zurück und Lauper trat den Rückzug in ihr Privatleben an. 1990–1999 Bis 1993 machte sie sich etwas rar, trat aber dennoch weiterhin auf und absolvierte 1990 einen Auftritt bei Roger Waters’ Aufführung von The Wall auf dem Potsdamer Platz in Berlin. 1990 war auch das Jahr, in dem sie ihren zweiten Spielfilm drehte: Moon Over Miami. Der Film wurde sowohl von den Kritikern als auch von Lauper selbst verrissen; jedoch lernte sie am Set David Thornton kennen und lieben. Die beiden heirateten 1991. Thornton war es auch, der sie überredete, ein neues Album aufzunehmen; so schaffte sie es, mit Hat Full of Stars 1993 ein Album herauszubringen, das ihren Vorstellungen entsprach und auch bei den Kritikern auf Zustimmung stieß. Ebenfalls 1993 sang Lauper den weiblichen Part auf der Single Boys Will Be Boys der Hooters. Ihr Label Epic stand jedoch nicht hinter ihrer Arbeit, sodass die Promotion auch gering war, was sich jedoch noch einmal für Twelve Deadly Cyns änderte. Dieses Best-of-Album kam 1994 auf den Markt und enthielt mit der eigenen Coverversion (Hey Now) Girls Just Want to Have Fun ihren letzten großen Hit. In dieser Zeit begann Lauper, intensiv für die Rechte von Homosexuellen einzutreten, was ihr in der schwulen Subkultur ein hohes Ansehen bescherte und den Weg zur Homosexuellen-Ikone ebnete. Auch sah man sie vermehrt in Film- und Fernsehproduktionen. Für ihre Gastrolle als Marianne in der Sitcom Verrückt nach dir wurde sie zweimal für den Emmy nominiert und gewann ihn einmal. Bereits 1996 wurde Sisters of Avalon veröffentlicht, auf dem Lauper alle Songs mit Jan Pulsford schrieb und produzierte. Das Frauenduo überraschte mit ungewohnten Tönen: So wurden Oberflächlichkeit und Heuchelei (u. a. in der Politik) gebrandmarkt, gepaart mit einigen harten Gitarrenriffs. Teile des Albums dienten als Soundtrack für den Film Ein Licht in meinem Herzen mit Gena Rowlands, Gérard Depardieu und David Thornton. Als sie eigentlich ihr Album hätte promoten sollen, wurde Lauper schwanger. Trotz Schwangerschaft trat sie im Vorprogramm von Tina Turner auf. Am 19. November 1997 kam Declyn Wallace Thornton Lauper zur Welt. Mit einem 1998 erschienenen Weihnachtsalbum, das traditionelle und eigene Lieder enthielt, endete die Zusammenarbeit mit Epic. In der Zeit danach war Lauper nicht minder aktiv: So beteiligte sie sich an dem Soundtrack zu dem Kultfilm A Night at the Roxbury mit dem Titel Disco Inferno, der eine Grammynominierung in der Kategorie Best Dance Recording bekam, letztendlich aber Madonna unterlag. 1999 hatte Lauper einen Gastauftritt in der Fernsehserie Die Simpsons (Staffel 10, Folge 11). 2000–2009 In den folgenden Jahren war sie auf diversen Soundtracks zu hören, ging mehrfach mit Cher auf Tour und war auch auf dem Album Blowback mit dem Lied Five Days von Tricky dabei. Ein neuer Vertrag bei Edel America folgte, doch gebeutelt von einem schlechten Management ging das Label in Konkurs. Statt des Albums Shine erschien 2001 nur eine gleichnamige EP, die Cyndi Lauper über ihre eigene Website vertrieb. 2003 erhielt sie einen neuen Vertrag bei Epic, bei denen sie mit At Last in den USA prompt das erfolgreichste Album seit A Night to Remember herausbrachte. Sie selbst bezeichnete das Album als eine Sammlung von Liedern, die den Soundtrack ihres Lebens darstellen. Mit Nummern wie Stay, Walk On By oder La vie en rose versuchte sie, den Hörer auf eine Zeitreise in die 1950er und 1960er Jahre mitzunehmen. Es folgte eine ausgedehnte Tour durch die USA, Japan und erstmals seit Jahren auch Australien. Im Zuge der Promotion trat sie, erstmals seit 1996, wieder in Deutschland auf. Zudem wurde sie erneut für den Grammy nominiert (in der Kategorie Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) für Unchained Melody). Auch äußerlich zeigte sie eine Wandlung. Angesprochen auf diese Veränderung und scheinbarer Hinwendung zum „Normalen“ sagte Lauper selbst, dass sie auf keinen Fall normal und auch nicht gewöhnlich wäre; eine Frau, die im Alter von 50 Jahren versucht, sich sexy und elegant zu geben, sei keinesfalls gewöhnlich, denn sie selbst habe es schon immer gehasst, gewöhnlich zu sein. Cyndi Lauper bei einer Benefizveranstaltung im September 2008 2004 erschien Shine als komplettes Album, jedoch nur in Japan, wo es nicht unter die Top 100 der dortigen Charts kam. Im Jahr 2005 trat Lauper in einer Folge in der erfolgreichen US-Serie Queer as Folk auf. Sie spielte sich dabei selbst und gab ein Benefiz-Konzert zugunsten homosexueller Interessen. Die Folge wurde am 6. März 2008 im deutschen Fernsehen erstausgestrahlt. Am 3. März 2006 erschien in Europa Laupers Album The Body Acoustic. Es beinhaltet neu arrangierte Versionen ihrer großen Hits, die in Zusammenarbeit mit verschiedenen Künstlern, darunter Sarah McLachlan, Shaggy, Jeff Beck und Ani DiFranco aufgenommen wurden. Als Beispiel ist She Bop zu nennen, das als Gitarrenballade aufgenommen wurde. Auf The Body Acoustic sind zusätzlich die beiden neuen Songs I’ll Be Your River und Above the Clouds vorhanden, sowie einige Videoclips, da das Album auch als DualDisc auf den Markt kam. Laut der ersten Pressemitteilung sollte Lauper zusammen mit Kelly Osbourne Girls Just Want to Have Fun singen, doch befindet sich stattdessen das Duo Puffy AmiYumi aus Japan auf dem Album. Im Frühjahr 2006 stand Lauper erfolgreich in der Musicalfassung von Bertolt Brechts Dreigroschenoper am Broadway auf der Bühne. Im Juni 2007 tourte sie zusammen mit Erasure, Debbie Harry, The Dresden Dolls, The Misshapes und Gossip als Headliner mit der True Colors Tour durch die USA. Der Erlös dieser Tour kam der Human Rights Campaign zugute, die sich für die Rechte von Homo- und Transsexuellen einsetzt. Special Guests waren unter anderem: Rosie O’Donnell, Rufus Wainwright und Indigo Girls. Die True Colors Tour ging im Sommer 2008 in die zweite Runde. Ebenfalls an der Tour beteiligt waren unter anderem: The B-52’s, Indigo Girls, Joan Armatrading, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Regina Spektor, Tegan and Sara, Wanda Sykes, Nona Hendryx, Deborah Cox, Andy Bell, The Cliks, The Puppini Sisters sowie Girl in the Coma. Bereits nach der ersten True Colors Tour kündigte Lauper ein neues Album an, wozu die ersten Promotionauftritte im Zusammenhang mit der zweiten True-Colors-Tour stattfanden. Bring Ya to the Brink erschien folglich am 27. Mai 2008 in den USA und wurde in Europa im August desselben Jahres veröffentlicht. Laupers erstes Album mit neuen Material seit 1997 sollte ihren Angaben zufolge überwiegend rhythmisch und tanzbar sein, jedoch auch politische Themen aufgreifen. Dafür arbeitete sie mit europäischen House- und Elektro-Künstlern wie Digital Dog, Basement Jaxx, The Scumfrog, Dragonette und Kleerup zusammen. Bring Ya to the Brink wurde von der Fachpresse recht positiv aufgenommen2 und mit den Arbeiten von Madonna und Kylie Minogue verglichen. Zudem wurde es in den USA für den Grammy Award 2009 in der Kategorie Best Electronic/Dance Album nominiert. Am 18. Februar 2009 erschien in Japan das Remix-Albums Floor Remixes. Freedombunch, Soul Seekerz und Tom Novy steuerten Remixes für dieses Album bei. Im Vorfeld wurde in Japan im Januar 2009 eine Mash-up-Single aus Girls Just Wanna Have Fun und Set Your Heart unter dem Titel Girls Just Wanna Set Your Heart veröffentlicht. Im Herbst 2008 begab sich Lauper auf eine ausgedehnte Europa-Tournee, ihre erste seit mehr als zehn Jahren. Stationen dieser Tournee waren unter anderem Köln und Wien. Im Anschluss wurde die Tour in Südamerika fortgesetzt, jedoch kam das geplante Abschlusskonzert in Caracas nicht zustande. Laut Informationen des Internet-Bloggers Perez Hilton geschah dies durch Intervention des venezuelischen Präsidenten Hugo Chávez, nachdem Lauper Barack Obama öffentlich unterstützt und sich für die Rechte Homosexueller eingesetzt hatte. Im Herbst desselben Jahres folgte eine Zusammenarbeit mit der schwedischen Rockgruppe The Hives in Form eines Anti-Weihnachtsliedes. A Christmas Duel wurde Ende November 2008 auf der offiziellen The-Hives-Homepage zum Download gestellt und erschien Anfang Dezember 2008 als Download-Single. Im selben Jahr spielte Lauper im serbischen Film Here and There mit und schrieb auch ein Lied dazu; in dem Film hat ihr Ehemann David Thornton eine Hauptrolle. Seit 2010 Im Jahr 2010 macht Lauper wieder durch ihren True Colors-Fund auf sich und die Gleichberechtigung Homosexueller aufmerksam. Hinzu kam ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Lady Gaga bei der VIVA GLAM Collection. Gemeinsam posierten sie auf Plakaten und bewarben Lippenstifte der Linie „Viva Glam“, welche zugunsten des „MAC Aids Fund“ verkauft wurden. Die Erlöse flossen zu 100 Prozent in die Organisation, die weltweit von Aids/HIV betroffenen Menschen hilft. Zudem wirkte sie in der US-amerikanischen Realityshow Celebrity Apprentice mit. Parallel dazu kamen die ersten Informationen über ihr neues Album heraus. Es erschien am 22. Juni 2010 Memphis Blues in den USA auf CD und Vinyl und wird dem Blues-Genre zugeordnet. Lauper arbeitete hierfür mit Künstlern wie Allen Toussaint und B. B. King zusammen. Des Weiteren schrieb Lauper die Musik sowie den Text zum Musical Kinky Boots, wofür sie 2013 mit einem Tony Award ausgezeichnet wurde. Damit ist sie die erste Komponistin, die einen Tony Award in der Kategorie Best Score für allein vollbrachte Arbeit gewinnen konnte. Das Musical war insgesamt für 13 Tonys nominiert und gewann sechs Stück. Die Albumaufnahme bekam einen Grammy Award für das beste Musical-Theater-Album; es war der zweite Grammy für Lauper. Im September 2015 kündigte Cyndi Lauper auf einer Pressekonferenz an, ein Country-Album aufnehmen zu wollen.4 Im Dezember 2015 veröffentlichte sie dann den Country-Song "Hard Candy Christmas" und sagte, dass das Album "Detour" im ersten Halbjahr 2016 erscheinen werde.5 Im April 2016 wurde sie mit einem Stern auf dem Walk of Fame geehrt (Stern Nummer 2577).6 Im gleichen Jahr ging Cyndi Lauper auf Europatournee und spielte dabei auch Konzerte in Deutschland. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Weibliche Schauspielerin Kategorie:Weibliche Sängerin Kategorie:Bones - Die Knochenjägerin